Be Daring
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: He couldn't help himself. He was growing fond of her and he couldn't stop it. SonicXRouge
1. Chapter 1

_**Be Daring**_

—

**Hello all, thank you for clicking on this story. **

**Pairing: **SonicXRouge (A more difficult couple than before)

**Summary: **He couldn't help himself. He was growing fond of her and he couldn't stop it.

**Okay, before you read, know that I really tried to keep them in character (since people kind of like that). At times, or most of the time, I know they're out of character. I apologize for that, but I tried my best. **

**Disclaimer: **I will never ever own Sonic and the gang.

**---**

It all started with a simple hello. Then they started to see each other around Station Square. Then they would have very short conversations. Eventually, those short little conversations bloomed into a crush. Sonic the Hedgehog would shamefully admit that he has a crush on Rouge the Bat, the sneaky thief. Long ago, Sonic vowed he wouldn't fall in love. He'd believe that love would stop his dreams, but he couldn't help himself. She was smart, sneaky, and sexy, all those things turned him on about her. Now, in his hand, rests a chaos emerald. This was the bait, she was the fish, and he was the fisherman. He didn't exactly know why he was going to sacrifice a rare, ruby red chaos emerald just to see her. In fact, it sounded rather ridiculous that he would do such a thing. But in his heart, he felt like this was the only way he could tell her his feelings.

Maybe if he's lucky, he'll be able to kiss her. But he'll have to play his cards right. He would have to be slick, just like her. So here he stands, on top of a tall building, waving the emerald in the air. The emerald shone brightly. In a matter of time, she'll be here. He was confident that she would appear. Suddenly, the aqua colored hedgehog's ears perked up; he listened closely. To his astonishment, he heard a pair of wings flapping.

"Wow, that was fast," he spoke to himself, as his body jolted, a grin appeared on his face, his heart started to beat faster, his paws just got a little sweaty, his tail twitched, and he stopped waving the emerald. His grin grew wider as Rouge, his crush, slowly landed on the ground.

"Sonic," The ivory bat greeted, a smirk formed.

"Rouge," The blue hedgehog greeted as well; his grin transformed into a smirk now.

"I see you got yourself a chaos emerald, huh?" Rouge stared at him with half lidded eyes and smiled at the blue hedgehog.

"You bet!" Sonic exclaimed, "I found this baby in the sewer," he started to toy with the emerald in his hand. Rouge felt as if she was being taunted with.

The azure hedgehog still toyed with the emerald and looked away from her, staring off into space now. "Seems like I did the dirty work for you," He winked and then he started to chuckle. He looked at the bat, to find that she was glaring at him.

"What do you want?" Rouge crossed her arms over her massive chest.

"What ever do you mean, Rouge? I only wanted to talk to you." Sonic threw the emerald in the air. Rouge's eyes followed the emerald's every move.

"Really?" She smirked. "What do you want to talk about, darling?"

"Well," With emerald in hand, he didn't care about the consequences that could happen. Although his hand was tightly wrapped around it, he edged closer to the bat thief. "I wanted to talk about us." He said slyly, as he rested his head on her shoulder, just inches away from her breast.

"Us?" Rouge questioned. "What about us?"

"Well, I was hoping we could, ya know?" Sonic took his head off her shoulder and stared into her eyes.

"I'm not going to have sex with you, if that's what you're thinking."

Sonic's eyes widened, "What? No, no, I was talking about if you would go to the movies with me or something." The blue hedgehog blushed slightly at the thought of having sex with Rouge.

"Oh," Rouge also blushed. Suddenly, she smirked, "So...you're asking me out on a date, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

The blue hedgehog smiled, "I guess you could say something like that. Do you want to go out with me?"

"It's a date." Rouge said. Sonic felt like he accomplished something. He couldn't wait for their date.

He just hoped Amy Rose wouldn't find out about this.

_**The End!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sequal?

"This is _your _idea of a date?" Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Yup," Sonic had his trademark smile.

Sonic brought Rouge to a park where they would race each other. There were people in the park, paying no attention to the blue hedgehog and the busty bat.

"I realized that going to see a movie would be boring, so why not have a race with each other?"

"I can think of plenty," Rouge put her hands on her hips and glared at Sonic.

Sonic ignored her negative remark. "To make it interesting, I placed the emerald somewhere in this park. Won't that be fun?"

Rouge smirked, if she would just find this emerald, then she wouldn't have to assiociate with Sonic anymore.

"You know what," She smiled softly, placing her hand on his arm, "it does sound fun now."

Sonic's eyes widened and his cheeks quickly flushed. "Um...anyways, "Sonic smiled, "let's get started, shall we?"

"Whatever you say, blue boy!"

"Go!" Sonic shouted, excitedly.

Rouge and Sonic both got a quick start. Sonic zipped through the park, while Rouge took the skies. She didn't care about the race, she just wanted to snatch the emerald and leave Sonic dumbfounded. While Rouge was using her high leveled spy skills to look for the green emerald, Sonic was already at the finish line.

"That was easy!" Sonic decided to take it easy for a minute and wait for Rouge to return. But when it took about ten minutes for her to return, Sonic decided to go look for her.

"Geez...did she get lost in a mall or something!" Sonic backtracked through the park.

Rouge looked high and low for the emerald.

"Where is this emerald!" She screamed to the heavens in complete aggrevation. Rouge, not yet defeated, saw Sonic looking around for her. She unleashed her bat wings and flew to Sonic, grabbing his arms.

"I'm tired of playing your little games."

"Hey I was just looking for you. What happened, got lost?" Sonic snickered.

"Where's the emerald?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Whoa, you have to beat me in a race, then I'll tell you," Sonic teased.

Rouge blinked, pushing Sonic away from her.

"Fine, blue boy, race me then!" Rouge took off, her wings quickly flapping, achieving the greatest speed she can possibly get. Sonic was impressed at how fast she went, but he knew he was ten times faster.

"I'll let her get a head start, it'll make it more interesting." Sonic smiled, watching the bat until she was very close to the finish line. Once she got close, Sonic quickly zoomed to the finish line, leaving Rouge in total shock.

"I win, wasn't that a great date?" Sonic winked at her.

Rouge rolled her eyes, but whatever, at least she'll get that emerald now.

"Okay, I went along with this," Rouge smiled, touching Sonic's arm, "where's the emerald?"

Sonic blushed, quickly hiding that fact to Rouge. He didn't want her to know that she could do this to him. But she did know that.

"Um...I said if you beat me in a race, then I'll tell you." Sonic chuckled; he had his cake and ate it too. He was went on a date he "preferred" and it was with Rouge.

Rouge was seriously getting tired of all this. She growled, but quickly told herself to remain calm. Instead, she smiled at him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Sonic's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red again. Rouge can feel the heat on his face.

_Got him._

"I can't take it anymore...here!" Sonic gave her the emerald that was in his pocket. Rouge mentally kicked herself, she could have snatched it earlier if she knew it was in his pocket.

"What a fun date, blue boy...let's do it again sometime." She winked at him and expanded her wings, "but only if you have another emerald."


End file.
